A New family for Fang
by Ink'd-Heart
Summary: After FANG. Mostly in Fang P.O.V, Fang is going to complete his mission after leaving Max, but what happens when he meets a new Blonde Winged Wonder along the way? Will she help him, or hinder him? My first FanFic ever, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan-fic eva! Please tell me what you think :D After book six, btw.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, we would be in a whole 'nother ball park. Nor do I own Chuck Taylor or Converse. Or the Holy Lord Baby Jesus.**

Third-person POV

He looked down, waiting for a place to land. He was freaking hungry! seven hours of flight non-stop can really take it out of you. Maybe thats why she caught him unaware. If his insides weren't eating themselves, his reflexes would have been better. At least that's what he told himself. She came up-and-under, her head slamming into his ribs. He cart-wheeled backwards, righting himself in time to stop another swing to his face.

He nearly stopped dead when he got a good look at her. She wasn't the fly-boy or eraser, the killing machine he was expecting. She was a kid. A bird kid. Like him. With blonde hair. Like Max.

At her name he snapped out of his reverie. Just because she was kid made her no less dangerous. Hell, in fact, because of her wings, she was probably even more dangerous. He came with a round house kick to her head, she just barely managed to scoot out of the way.

her leg snapped out, catching him in the thigh. They both recoiled, he quickly kneaded his leg, trying desperately to quell the sting. She flew back quite a few feet, bringing her foot into her hand. He reagained his ground, or sky, or whatever, and threw his fist towards her stomach. "TIME OUT!" She screeched, flinging herself out of his reach. He was surprised at this new tactic. You don't just yell 'time out' and the battle stops! That's not how things work. But to his astonishment, he did stop. He just hovered, waiting for her to call 'time in'.

She began to sink, slowly floating to the ground. He followed, curiously, cautiously. She came to a halt as her butt hit solid ground. She cradled her foot in her lap. He didn't land, He waited, flapping silently, out of reach. She unlaced her Chuck Taylor, throwing the red high top to the side. She carefully pulled off her sock, before she swore. "What the Hell? Seriously, what in the name of the Holy Lord Baby Jesus!" She turned her sock inside out, pulling a baby blue square off the fabric. "My freaking toe-nail came off." She muttered to herself as she slipped the sock back on, but leaving the shoe off.

She looked at him, her face half embarassed, half serious. "So do you want to continue this spat, or can it wait? I'm supposed to set a good example for my siblings and here I am attackin' a total stranger." She said in a thick southern drawl. She stood up, brushing her butt off. She offered him her hand. "Please excuse my manners, I was a little over-excited at seeing someone like me." She smiled, cocking her head to the side, her wavy hair swinging.

He didn't land. he didn't take her hand. Eventually she just her hand drop. her smile didn't waver though. He looked around, as if waiting for her siblings to pop out of the trees. Only then did he notice that they were in a park. Or that's what he assumed it was, seeing a little bench not far off. "What are you waiting for?" her accent was gone, mostly. It startled him enough to make him look at her. Really look. She had short blonde hair with blue streaks settled throughout, Her glasses were slightly askew. She had a tiny upturned nose, and little cleft chin, looking like mischief incarnate. She had a plaid shirt over a grey T-shirt, and dark jeans. Completed by a pair of red high-top Converse.

The affect was cute overall. "I aksed you a question, Boy." She continued, her voice was low, husky. He didn't answer. She sighed heavily. "I'm going to grab some dinner, you wanna come?" She asked, unfurling her wings. He was shocked when he saw them. They were blue and gold, like a macaw's. He didn't answer. She laughed at his silence, grabbed her shoe and took off. He followed.

They stopped over a restaurant, she made a lighting fast desent into the back parking lot. He followed. She settled her wings, the baggy plaid covering them perfectly. He did too. She walked around to the front, holding the door for him. He went inside. She walked in behind him, the door hitting a little bell as it closed. the place smelled like home made potato chips and fried chicken. Her breath tickled the back of his neck as she leaned forward, "Welcome to Ozzy's." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

She towed him forward, into a red and white booth. "Sit. Stay." She ordered, sauntering off. He didn't think he could leave if he wanted to. He was hungry, and the food smelled good. She came back thirty seconds later with a menu in her hand. "Order whatever you want, I got it." She said, twiddling with a cheap curtain next to her. He couldn't turn her down.

It wasn't long before a waitress showed up, pad and pencil ready. The waitress looked at the girl, then at him and back again. "Liv, I take it you want the usual." she finally said in a country accent, pencil poised. The girl nodded. Liv. "And you, Sweetheart?" She turned to him. He glanced at Liv. She nodded. "I'll have three hoagies, two sides of fries and a rootbeer, please." His voice was deep, rough. It matched him perfectly, thought Liv.

The waitress bucked, but wrote it down without comment. "Is that all?" she asked Liv. She nodded. The waitress shimmied off, leaving them alone. "I'm Liv, if you hadn't noticed." She said, extending her hand. He took it, shaking it gently. "Fang." He replied. Her smile broadened. "So you do speak. I was starting to feel bad for harassing a mute." She laughed, Her laughter was contagious, He chuckled too. "So, you been in Georgia long?" She asked, still holding his hand. He shook his head. "About an hour, I'm just passing through." He shouldn't have told her that, but he couldn't stop himself.

She let go of his hand, her smile locked in place. "Well first off, Welcome to Pooler, about half an hour outside Savannah." She laughed again, he laughed too. "And it really is too bad that you're only passing through, Georgia really is pretty. Especially Savannah." She drew her knees up under her chin, resting her head there. The food came out, the waitress set it down quietly before twitching off again. Liv took a sip of what looked like Sprite. Fang barely had time to take a sip before he dove onto his food.

She sat silent, letting him enjoy his dinner. She thought he wasn't watching, so she bowed her head, folded her hands and said a quick prayer before daintely picking up a philly cheese steak sandwich and biting off a morsel. But he did catch the prayer, marveling over that one small thing. She waited until he was almost done before clearing her throat. he looked up, watching her warily. She caught the gaurded look in his eyes and laughed, he couldn't help but smile. She took in his well-worn clothes, and his apetite before asking. "You got a place to crash tonight?" She carefully sipped her soda, waiting him out.

He didn't know why he thought of Max just then. Of Max taking refuge with Ella, and Ms. Martinez. Of Max's stupid decision, a decision that could've gotten her killed, trusting someone outside the flock.

"No." was all he said.


	2. Dogs, Burritos, and Pregnancy scares

**Chapter two is here! **

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked I was not James Patterson *checks again*, no, still little old me. *dang it***

**Fang POV**

I looked up, surprised to see an actual ceiling above my head. It took me a minute before I remembered where I was. I was at Liv's place. On the top bunk in her little brother's room. You should have seen the look on her mom's face when she brought me home. Mister tall, dark and winged.

***Flash back* the night before, Ozzy's.**

I briefly considered her question. And I couldn't help but tell the truth. "No." was all I said. Liv nodded, as if expecting the answer. She took another sip of Sprite. "You wanna stay with me?" She looked serious enough. I thought about it. Though not for long. "That would be nice." I finally concluded. She grinned, finishing the last bite of her Philly cheese steak.

She waved, and the waitress brought over a little black folder. Liv quickly signed a check and handed it over. The waitress laughed, and asked Liv some questions about people I didn't know before Liv closed the conversation.

We ran to the back parking lot, and Liv shot ahead of me. I flapped to keep up. Ten minutes later we dropped into a gravel drive way. The house next to us was white, a little run down, but cute with all the plants around it.

Liv didn't hesitate running up the back porch steps. I paused, cautious. She looked back at me, flashing a killer smile. She smiled more often in the hour I knew her than Max had in fifteen years. I followed. She didn't turn around as she spoke, "Your not afraid of dogs are you?" I shook my head, realizing she wasn't looking at me, therefore didn't see it. "No." I replied. She chuckled, "Well, prepare yourself anyway." I didn't really know what she was talking about, but I braced myself nonetheless.

She opened the door, and my ears were asualted with barks from a million different dogs. She plowed forward, her knees gently knocking aside the furry bodies that pressed around us. "Y'all HUSH!" she yelled, making me flinch. She was lucky she didn't have any neighbors close by, it was eleven o'clock at night. The dogs quieted for about a second before they really got to smell me. then they went crazy.

"Momma? Momma, I'm home!" She called over the barking down the long hallway. She led me the short distance into the kitchen before scolding the animals back and propping up a baby-gate. "Sorry 'bout that, they get a little excited." She apologized. I just shrugged. Total could be a basket case too sometimes. She pulled out a chair for me, before pulling down two glasses.

She got a jug of something brown out of the fridge. "Sweet tea?" she asked, looking nervous. I nodded. She poured me some and then herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before and walking to the kitchen doorway. "Momma? can you come in the kitchen?" she asked, her hands shaking.

I was begining to freak too. I sipped my Tea quietly, trying to compose myself.

"Why?" came the shouted reply. Liv sighed. "Beacuse I have to show you something!" she yelled down the hallway. I heard the creak of a computer chair, and the sound of gentle wading through the ocean of dogs. Liv brushed aside the baby gate, the plastic clicking.

Her mom locked eyes with me. Liv's mom was short. shorter than Liv. She had short brown hair, and eyes bluer than Liv's. Liv had gray eyes. Not that I'd noticed or anything...Anyway, I was honestly shocked at how similar Liv and her mother looked. This woman couldn't possibly be Liv's biological mom. Could she? It just wasn't possible.

_Max found her mom._

I shied away from the thought. No matter how true it was. Ms. Martinez was Max's biological parent, and Ella her biological sister, but finding them was pure chance. A one in a billion shot in the dark.

The woman sized me up, and I pulled out my stoic 'you don't bother me' face. She then turned to Liv, her features quizical. Liv's eyes pleaded with me, but for what I wasn't sure.

"Momma, y'know how I've been out alot the last couple weeks?" She started. I was already lost. Her mom put her fists on her hips. I could see her back tense. "Well, I've been looking for him." she finished, cringing. I started out of my chair, half of me screamed to comfort Liv, the other half looked for an escape. Things were turning a little too sci-fi for my taste.

Her mom put her head in her hand, swaying slightly. Liv grabbed her shoulders. "You're pregnant!" Her mom accused. Liv stumbled back, shock registering on her face. I ran to her, one hand catching her waist, the other grabbing hold of her wrist, her head falling into the crook of my neck. Then she burst into laughter. She laughed long and hard, wiping tears from her eyes. I joined her. I couldn't help it. Her laughter was contagious. Her mom looked like she was fighting giggles herself.

"Mom, I am _not pregnant._" she said firmly, occasional bubbles of laughter popping out of her mouth. Her mom drew a deep breath, beating back the last of the fit. Then her gaze locked on me holding Liv. I disengaged myself her as quickly as possible, taking a small step back.

"Is he one of your friends from church?" She asked, taking in my black-on-black ensamble. "No." Liv replied, a new, lower, hidden steel in her voice. It was shocking to hear her voice so transformed. Her mother's face hardened. "What have I told you about letting strangers into the house?" Her voice getting louder. Liv sighed. "I didn't!" she cried. I could see the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Her mom waited for an explaination. Liv seemed to see this as a good sign. She reached back and took my hand, Pulling me up next to her.

"Momma, He's like me." She said. Her mom shook her head. Then she met Liv's eyes, will for will. "Every teenager on the face of God's great earth have given that exact speech before. _'oh, he understands me, our souls are the same, you never got me like he does, no one understands me but him!_ Please, after eight children, I've heard it all." Her mom practically screeched. Liv giggled one time before getting herself under control. I balked. _Eight children? _They can't all be hers. But you never knew..."Momma! it's not like that. You know me, you know I don't go for stuff like that. If I was in love with him, I'd get his name tattooed on my butt and elope."_ Jeez, tell me how you really feel, _I thought. She squeezed my hand, I realised she was still holding it.

Her mom nodded, accepting that. "Mom, he's _like me_..." She let her voice trail off as she extended her briliant blue wings just a little bit. In the light they shimmered ever so slightly, the blue so deep between feathers it was practically black. Her mom sucked in a breath, Her eyes searching me anew. I had few options at this point. I could run, and risk Liv catching me, and smiling that irresistable smile, Or I could stick around and investigate Liv's situation. I was intensely curious about her and her backround.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, but failed. I was so tense, it physically hurt to move my wings. They emerged from my shirt slowly, some small pin-feathers catching on the edges of the fabric softly.

Liv squeezed my hand again. I could feel both of us relax. What's done is done.

Her mom took a step towards us, paused, and collapsed into a chair. Liv lurched forward, pulling me with her. My wings screamed as they jerked with me Maybe I wans't as relaxed as I thought I was. I could feel a few muscles pull in my shoulders. Liv's mother watched me, her face beyond surprised. I actually thought she was in shock.

"Oh." she finally managed, her breath rushing out her in a _woosh_. Liv laughed, scratching her mom's back gently. Liv let go of my hand to get chairs for both of us. I sat heavily, my body shaking. I didn't know trusting someone could be so scary. And liberating. And painful. I winced and reached around to poke my shoulder. Liv rested a hand on my thigh, not looking at me.

"Momma, he doesn't have anywhere to stay." She whispered, her fingers curling against my leg. I waited. Her mom looked at me, looked at Liv, and back again. "Fine. He'll stay in Gabe's room." She said briskly. Liv flung herself at her mom, her arms wrapping around her neck.

For one small second I wished I had a mom. Then I pushed the thought away. It was useless to think about.

Her mom stood, brushing off Liv. She shot us both warning looks before wading into the hallway once more. Liv squeeled. "Come on, I'll get you some clean clothes." She said, dragging me into the hall with all the now-barking dogs. She pulled me into the one doorway we'd passed on our way to the kitchen. She slung me onto the bed, and closed the door, only letting one dog in with us.

"Fang, this is Beanie." She gestured to a short black dog. He was unique, to say the least. He was short, with a long body, sleek and black, like a lab. He had small floppy ears, triangular brown eyes, and a tail that curled to the right. On top of that he was wrinkly. Just all wrinkles. His head was unusually large for his body, looking like he would tip over with the wieght of it any second.

He sniffed around my legs, before jumping up on the bed next to me. He put his big nose right in my face, sniffing. Liv didn't give us a backwards glance as she rumaged through what I was assuming was her closet. "You're supposed to blow in his nose. Like a horse." She said, without looking up. I hesitantly did as she had said. He sniffed for a good thirty seconds before sneezing straight in my face. She chuckled darkly. I Jumped back, wiping my face with the edge of my shirt.

She stepped out of her closet, triumphant, Holding a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. She walked up to the bed, Beanie's curly tail thumping his body as it wagged. She bent down, blowing in his nose. He only sat for about half a second before sneezing on her. She stood, drying her face with her sleeve. "He just does that. I have no clue why." She just said, kneeling to undo the laces on her shoes. "What kind of dog is he?" I asked, watching as he shared her pillow with two cats. She laughed quietly. "That is a subject continuelly up for debate in this house. It is my educated guess that he is a Ba-Shar/lab mix." She put her shoes on a chair by her dresser.

I watched as she gathered a folded wash-cloth from the top drawer. She just continued talking. "A Ba-Shar is a basset hound, Chinese shar-pei mix. very cute." She walked past me as she grabbed something off of her computer desk. She pulled me off the bed, dragging me along as we wandered down the hallway. She opend a door on our left. She turned on the light, illuminating a bathroom. She grabbed a towel from a cubby and handed it to me.

"You're gonna take a shower, and when you're done, find me in the kitchen, and I'll show you to Gabe's room." She handed me the pile of stuff in her arms. She pulled the shower curtain, turned the water on and left.

I enjoyed the shower as much as possible. I used all the hot water, took a long time drying off, and slipped on the clean clothes she had left with me. I grabbed up my dirty clothes and found my way to the kitchen. All the dogs safely behind another baby-gate farther down the hall.

I found her in a pink wife-beater and pajama bottems. Her wings resting limp against her back. She didn't hear me coming. She was engrossed in a book, a half-smile on her face. I cleared my throat. She continued reading for a minute before looking up, marking her place with a finger. She smiled wider, setting the book aside. "Did you like your shower?" she asked, pulling a plate of burritos out of the microwave. I nodded and slammed into the food. I was still hungry, even after Ozzy's. I got down Three and half and stopped, meeting her gaze. She cocked an eyebrow. I laughed. "I know how you have to eat. I'm the same way." She said, picking a burrito of the plate.

I Nodded, finishing the half I had left. I opened my mouth, preparing to ask a hundred questions. She stopped me. "It's too late for that. I'm just a curious as you are. But that can wait until morning. You're exhausted, sleep, get your thoughts together and organized, we'll go at everything tomorrow." She took another bite of microwaved americanized-mexican goodness. I was tired, and couldn't find anything to say, so I let her usher me into the hall, and into a room I had yet to see. She flicked on the light, revealing a little boy alseep on the bottom bunk of a set of bunk-beds.

"You get topsies." She giggled. I Sneered at her and pulled myself up. I fell into clean sheets and pillows. I could've sung it felt so good. "G'night." she whispered, truning ths light off. I don't remeber replying.

**Super long, I know. I didn't mean to make it so long. Sorry. Please review. Love it? hate it? **


	3. A navy blue mailbox and a hot mom

**Chapter three. I'm proud of myself, that I've stuck with it through three whole chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did. But I don't.**

**Fang POV**

I sat up, bumping my head on the ceiling. I swore quietly, and slumped lower. All I had dreamt about was Max. All I could think about was Max. Max. Max. Max.

I had barely thought of Max after meeting Liv last night. And Now it was almost unbearable, images tumbling through my head. Thinking about her smile, her laugh, her infrequent kisses, her sarcasm, her fly-by-the-seat-of-her-pants heroics. And also her tears, her sadness, her agression, her over-reactions. I can't believe I had left her. Let alone left her with _him. _Her 'perfect other half'.

He was probably everything I wasn't. Talkative, sensative...Ugly...Haha. I grinned to myself, reveling in the sick humor for only a moment. My stomach growled. I quietly jumped off the bunk, catching a look at Gabe. He was little, only three of four, wearing a small white T-shirt. It was laying too flat for him to have wings. Maybe only Liv had wings. Yeah, It was probably only Liv.

I stalked down the hallway, careful to hush any dogs who started growling. I made my way to the kitchen, softly pushing the baby-gate aside. I put it back in place behind me, nearly stepping on a cat. It wasn't one of the cats that had been in Liv's room last night. It was an obese siamese. It meowed loudly, demanding something. I've never had a cat. I didn't know what to do with a cat.

I tried to pick it up, but it just wriggled until I put it down again. I tried petting it, but it just skipped away. I glanced at the clock on the stove, it was eleven AM. I'd been alseep ten hours. It felt good not to be woken by Iggy tripping over Gazzy's pants, or Total deciding that the floor was too hard now that Akila hogged the couch. Don't get me wrong, I missed them like crazy, it just felt really good to sleep more than four hours un-interupted.

Most of all I missed Max's soft snore coming from the room right across the hall. She mumbled in her sleep too. And if she had a bad dream, she sometimes shouted swear words. Not that any of us dared to tell her so. She would feel like she was setting a bad example if she was swearing in front of the flock. Total had picked up on the habit too, so now, anytime he had an especially vivid dream, he swore.

The cat meowed again, dangerously loud. I shuffled around, looking for cat food or something, when I heard the baby-gate rattle behind me. I turned to find a little girl, the same age as Gabe, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She moved the gate, came in, wrapped her short arms around the cat, looked at me once, and walked out again, the cat meowing protests until I heard a door close. The little girl didn't have wings either, you could plainly see that. The little blue night-gown she had been wearing laid too flat also.

It was only then that I saw a bag of cat chow. I quickly found a bowl on the floor with a picture of whiskers and pointy ears on it and filled it, to avoid future feline-related problems. I put the bag back and sniffed out the cerial. I looked through the cupboards until I found a bowl, and raided the drawers until I found a spoon. I opened the refridgerater, finding a gallon of milk, and two half-gallons of soy-milk.

I made a face at the soy-milk and quickly poured regular milk on top of my cerial. I ate in silence, thinking about Max, until Liv wandered blearely into ths kitchen, Beanie following faithfully. "G'morning." I tried to say around a mouthful of frosted flakes. Liv physically jumped back. "Gave me a heart attack, Boy." Her drawl slurred. She blinked sleepily at the clock. "Frick!" She ran out of the kitchen, Beanie trotting after her.

I listened to her door close, listened to it open, and watched as she stumbled down the hall, pulling on a pair of jeans, clean shirt halfway over her head. I heard her tumble into the bathroom, tripping and swearing as she hit the ground. I continued to crunch my breakfast, listening to her slam around. She bolted out thirty seconds later, hair pulled back in a messy, done-in-a-hurry ponytail. She had a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, foamy toothpaste dripping down her chin. Beanie watched all of it with the same expressionless wrinkly face from his position in the hallway.

I watched her move like someone had pushed her x2 button. She threw on her sneakers, nearly falling again after getting her feet caught up in the laces. She ran back in the bathroom, I heard her spit, and rinse off her face. She shot into her room, threw on a hoodie, grabbed a purse and stopped by the gate. "I have to work. I'm already late. I'll be home at three, if you have any questions, ask my mom, avoid my dad, and if you miss me too much, ask mom for directions." She sprinted to the back door, and paused after swining it open. She appeared by the gate again, her face thoughtful. "Y'know what, scratch that last part. Don't come to me unless it's an emergency. _Emergency!_" She repeated the last part as if I were slow. "If you get bored, there's a computer in my room. Don't go to any dirty sites, though, my mom checks my computer once a week." She was out the back door before she had finished the sentence.

I shrugged, finished my breakfast and washed out the bowl, putting it back in the cupboard. I went back to Gabe's room and put on my now-clean clothes, left on Gabe's dresser. I was glad Liv had thought to do that, not that I minded doing my own laundry. I wandered down the hall until I found her mom, staring at a computer screen. "Umm, Mrs." I tried to be as polite as my poor uneducated bird-self could be. She looked up, startled.

I could feel myself being sucked into the Max vortex, sinking lower and lower, until it would swallow me completely. My vision was sort of tunnel-y. My chest hurt, Like there was really a hole where my heart used to be. And why wouldn't there be? I left the only thing I had ever cared about. It hurt like someone has gouged my heart out with a spoon, but comfortable death would never come. I would have to live with this agony, this body warping agony for the next twenty years. If I made it that long. If she made it that long. If she took me back.

I was begining to realize that whenever Liv was around, I didn't think of Max as often. It didn't hurt as bad. And that was scary. Liv was like a drug. A pain-killer. When I was around her, It didn't feel like I was slowly suffocating. Liv was addicting. And I was weak. I wanted Liv around. I wanted the pain to stop. I was realizing that I may need Liv more than I thought I did. That sucked.

"Yes, Hon?" Her mom promted. I sighed. "Liv left her glasses here when she left for work, would you give me directions so I can take them to her?" It was an emergency. She smiled, looking like a softer, less sarcastic version of Liv. Liv always had a razor behind her smiles. "Of course. You just take a left from the drive-way, go down until you hit the first intersection, cross to the right and keep going straight until it dead-ends, then you take your first immediate right, go until you hit another intersection, take another right and follow that until you come to the house with the navy blue mail-box." She explained. I locked the information in place. "It sounds confusing and long, but it's really a short walk, if you have trouble, come back and I'll just drive you over." I nodded, thanked her and grabbed Liv's galsses from her computer desk.

I walked fast, almost running. Painful Max-and-flock thoughts were invading at an increasing rate. I Nearly bolted up the patio to the door at the house with the navy blue mail-box. I knocked, praying she would answer soon. But it wasn't Liv who answered. It was a blonde boy. Blonder than Liv's blonde.

He was just as tall as I was, the same shoulder width, the same waist. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice lighter than mine. I was sure I had the right place. With the stupid navy blue mail-box. "Is Liv here?" I desperately hope she wasn't. That I had the wrong house. That she wasn't here alone with him. "Yeah. Hold on." He turned, letting me see Liv on the couch, holding a little blonde girl. The girl squirmed and Liv tickled her neck, the little girl cackling happily. "Liv, there's someone here for you." he walked away, leaving the door open.

Liv looked up, surprise on her face. She looked at the boy, "You behave, or so help me..." She threatened, glaring at him. He glared back before turning his vicious eyes on me. Liv stood, setting the girl on her hip. She walked over to me, smiling. She rested her hand on my bicep, waiting for me to speak. "You left your glasses at the house." I managed to say. Her grin widened. "I know, it's been horrible having to squint at the T.V." She said. I held them out to her, she shook her head. "Let me put Beka down for a nap, then I'll put them on. You can wait on the couch, I'll be right back." She went to walk away, but stopped before leaving the room completely. "Zak, If you don't behave, I will kill you so slowly, it'll make frozen molasses look like grease lightning." She giggled innocently before disapearing into another room.

I watched, noticing how her hoodie caught every now and again on a feather along the hem, not that anyone would notice. You had to know what to look for to see it.

I heard her distant coo, and the kid's sleepy laugh. I listened as she talked to Beka, quickly lulling her to sleep. Liv tip-toed out minutes later, smiling from her victory. "No trouble, I hope?" She asked, pointedly staring at Zak. He huffed and shook his head. "Good. Your mom said she would be home early today, so we're going to take off." She looked like she was holding back laughter from her pun. I gave a lopsided smile of my own. His frown deepened. She looked at him expectantly.

Zak sighed and stood, throwing his arms around her, longer than I thought was appropriate. She blushed and stepped back, fixing her jacket. We all heard a car pull up in the drive-way. Liv froze. "See you in church." She called over her shoulder, openeing the door. I followed. I was shocked to see a beautiful woman step out of the minivan parked there. She looked so small and petite, nothing like the boy in her living room. "Hey Mrs. R, how was work?" Liv asked, reaching back for my hand.

The woman gave me a piercing look of reproach. "It was just fine, thank you. " She chirped coldly before sauntering in the house. Liv whistled to herself quietly. "Not working here tomorrow." She shrugged and walked down the road. "Did I get you fired?" I asked, remorseful. She shook her head. "She'll fire me for like two days, then she'll hire me back 'cause no one can handle her crazy brood lik I can." She simply stated. I nodded, pretending to understand.

We walked in silence until we were almost in her yard, then out of no-where she asked, "Isn't his mom a M.I.L.F?"


	4. Pink lipgloss and weed

**Chapter four is here already! Wow, where did the time go? I just can't believe summer is here...Crap...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not him. I'm not even male. So I don't own them. **

**Fang POV**

I inhaled smoke as Liv made me a grilled cheese for lunch. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a chef...

I had sated my curiosity for now. Liv's parents were biological. Liv's mom had some super spy cousin or something. When Liv was born, the nurse had told her mom Liv had been still-born. So the super-spy-cousin investigated Liv's death, and came up with one lead. Itex. Through a series of dangerous risk-your-life-hysteria-inducing-jump-through-windows-stolen-get-away-car-gunshots-just-barely-missing-your-head stunts, they had managed to get (is it kidnapping if the kid was thiers' to begin with?) her back.

Her parents and super-spy-cousin had basically set up a military grade fort in thier house in order to protect Liv through the fist couple years until they bad guys gave up. Mostly. There was a siege laid on thier home at least once a year, but they had never made it far.

And baby stealing missions aside, Liv had made it perfectly clear that Zak was just a friend. Not that it would have bothered me if he were her boyfriend or anything.

She set a mangled sandwich on a plate in front of me. Then she handed me a fork. I smiled and dug in. "Sorry. Grilled cheese aren't my forte. Would you mind if we hit up wal-mart today?" She sat next to me, playing with a shredded napkin. I swallowed before I answered. "No, thats cool with me." She smiled, gently rolling up the napkin into a small tube. "All of this is making me too stressed, I need a joint." She muttered, holding the tube to her lips. "What?" I shouted.

I was never one to be prude, but Liv seemed too...Innocent to have anything to do with pot. I looked at her in horror, and she just smiled back. Then again, maybe she wasn't...

"What? I need to relax every once and a while. Forget about everything. Just chill. Y'know?" She asked, tucking a hair behind her ear. I nodded reluctantly. When the flock had seperated, Iggy and I had experimented a teensy bit, only to discover that it made us a million times hungrier than we already were, and that Iggy spastically made made mini-bombs, like it was extreme OCD or something. After nearly blowing my nuts off, we decided it would be best not to try it again.

"I've managed to get myself down to just one every two weeks." She said it with obvious pride, apparently having had an addiction earlier.

"Well, congratulations." I replied, tossing my plate into the sink. She nodded in acknowledgement, sipping my root beer, her pink lip-gloss leaving a shimmery stain. Why would I notice what color her lip-gloss was? I pushed the question aside, hoping another one like it wouldn't pop up again.

**Short, I know. Prepare yourselves for some more short ones. **

**Review. Review. Review. **

**Please. **

**I'm begging you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know its been forever, but I would like to see you handle my agenda and not let some stuff slide. Just be glad I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, the amazing man who wrote and owns these amazing chracters. **

**Wal-Mart, Fang POV**

I stood quietly as Liv sorted through various earbuds. She was dead-set on finding a yellow pair that was 'durable' enough. She shouted and punched the air in triumph, holding her prize aloft. Girls are so wierd.

She brushed past me to throw them in the shopping cart. "I think I can handle the next bit myself...Unless you want to come with me..." I realized that she was trying to save me from shopping for girly-products with her. I wasn't sure of how bad the Max thoughts would get in the fifteen minutes she would be gone. I would make it through. "Yeah, I'm fine here." I thought I sounded casual, scrounging through CDs. She grinned, pulling the cart along with her as she left.

They started immediatly, hard and fast. Quick flashes of pain. One gunshot after another. I'd had to deal with this on my own before, and I could do it again. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stay where I was, and not chase Liv like a kid.

I was startled by a store employee, "Is there anything I can help you with today, Sir?" I shot him a half-crazed look and shook my head. He huffed and inched away slowly, obviously trying to get awat from me before I did something insane. I sighed and headed off to find Liv. The guy flinched as I walked by.

Thankfully she had moved on from the little blue boxes to razors. Although, I noticed in the cart, that her little box was black, not blue, before my eyes shied away. "Hey Hon, d'you find anything you wanted back there?" She asked, throwing a package of disposable razors at me. I caught them and threw them in the buggy.

"No. They have a crappy selection." I murmured. She nodded. "I know, but they have better prices than a lot of places. Damn Wal-Mart." She looked over everyhting we had. "I think I've exhausted my list of needed things. You?" She moved her big gray eyes to me, biting her bottom lip absently. I nodded. She smiled, leaving my breath stuck in my throat.

We made our way throught the checkout line. The cashier looked alarmingly like Zak, which pissed me off. I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth. "Are you sure you and Zak aren't, y'know, together?" I was mortified, even more so when my face darkened with a blush. She threw a sharp glance at me, pulling out her checkbook. "Well, now that you've gone to the lengths of questioning the answer I gave you before, I might as well tell you the truth," She looked at the total on the moniter, and scribbled it down as my heart sank lower and lower. "I'm quite sure that Zak and I are not together. I'm not really into the cougar thing." She ripped the check along the dotted line and handed it to the cashier, grabbing up the bags.

I followed her out of the air-conditioning and into the merciless heat. "Cougar thing?" I asked, piling the groceries into the trunk as she put the top down. "Zak is one of the kids I babysit. I'm his babysitter. He's twelve." I was floored. The kid was the same size I was, and looked older. It was wierd to think of Liv as his babysitter, to have authority over him, when he was so much bigger than her.

"Oh." I pulled the car door shut. "Yeah, 'oh', you goof." She cranked the radio and got on Interstate 95.

"You wanna go to Macy's tomorrow?" She asked, turning the radio down. I shrugged. I could go shopping again. It didn't bother me. "Macy has great pool, and Mrs. Sheryl loves me." I stared at her, "What?" I asked. She didn't even look at me. "Macy is my best friend, And Mrs. Sheryl is my girl scout leader." She turned the radio back up, drowning out any reply I might have had.

I was content to sit in the passenger seat of her car and let the wind ruin my hair forever. And that was scary. I had a mission. I had to save Max. I had to leave Liv. And soon. Why did leaving sound horrible? Liv was my drug.

"Has anyone ever told you that your addicting?" I turned down the radio, so she could hear me. She took her eyes completely off the road, She was pale. Her eyes bore into me. "Yeah. Yeah, I've heard that before."


	6. This means war!

**Hey y'all. I didn't tell you last time, but, I celebrated my 16th birthday, soooo, happy birthday to me! yay! I got my first phone, and some new Chuck Taylors. I re-read everything today, and I realized I'm kind of a sucky writer, but I'm improving (not really, I'm saying that to make myself feel better). I'm working on a new story, and its much better than this one, so stick with me. **

**Disclaimer: I. Am. Not. James. Freaking. Patterson. I. Do. Not. Own. These. Characters. ('Cept Liv. I own her.)**

**Fang POV**

Liv ran a small hand through her hair, looking slightly sick. She reached over and turned the radio off. "I know. It's like that with everybody. I can't help it." She reached over, as if to touch me, but stopped herself, her arm falling against the cupholders. I grabbed her hand, her soft palm damp. She pulled away.

"So how is it for you? Its different person to person." She asked, getting onto the exit.

**Liv POV**

He sighed, looking at his fingers. They were shaking. Just like mine. He closed them, making fists. I saw his knuckles go white before he relaxed. His black eyes flashed up to mine, shadowed. "You-" he stopped, and started again. "You make me forget-" he sighed again and looked into the sun, squinting, then back to me. "You dull the pain of losing my family. Of leaving them." he studied his surroundings, watching pine trees fly by. I heard the conviction in his voice. He wasn't going to say anymore, and he wasn't going back to them anytime soon, which made me sad.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. He didn't respond. "You're different with them. Make sure you don't forget who you were when you go back to them." I knew he wouldn't say anything in reply, and he didn't. We got home in silence. He helped me carry groceries in, and we made muffins before we went to bed.

**Fang POV**

I woke immediatly when I felt something heavy land on me. I lashed out, catching flesh with the my knuckles. I heard swearing, then a small fist caught me square in the nose. My eyes watered, as I sat up violently, bashing my head on the ceiling. Liv sat on my hips, one hand cupping her cheek. "What's with the ninja moves, asswipe?" She whispered, flexing her other hand. I just stared, half-waiting for my nose to start bleeding. It didn't. I scrunched my face a couple of times before I returned my full attention to Liv.

She sat stradling me, her bare legs on either side of me, her white T-shirt riding up slightly on the left, revealing a black sliver that could only be her underwear. "What are you doing?" I asked, lowering myself so I was propped up on my elbows. She grinned slowly, her bottom lip making it's way between her teeth, she moved her small hands up my stomach to my chest, making me blazingly aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt. They came to rest behind my head, her fingers curling in my hair. She leaned forward, her breath minty-fresh as she put her forehead to mine. I surpressed a shiver as her lips traced a line across my cheek, across my temple, making their way to my ear. I was too aware of the thin layer of cotton seperating her from me. "Good morning," She breathed, laughing quietly.

My thoughts flashed to Max, and her 'perfect other half'. Had she forgotten about me? Had he convinced her to be with him yet? I felt the growing anger and frustration shift inside me. My hands moved to her waist, pulling her into me roughly. She moved her lips to my neck, making her way to my shoulders. A feral growl emerged from my throat. She reacted with a wild whimper that set me on fire. My body moved on it's own, flipping her over, careful of her wings, until I was looking down on her. My eyes met her's. She smiled. She reached up and pulled my face to hers. She stopped just before our lips met. "It's time to get up. We're going to Macy's in twenty minutes." She grinned wolfishly, wiggling out from underneath me.

I was in awe of her evil as I climbed off the bed. She hadn't meant any of that, which was stupidly obvious when she laughed as she walked out of the room, her wingtips hanging out of the bottom of her shirt. I scowled to myself as I pulled a clean shirt out of my basket. I headed to the shower, thinking dark thoughts, contemplating revenge.

I turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up, when someone knocked on the door. "I'm in here." I called, wrapping a towel around my waist. Liv poked her head in. "You better make that a cold shower, 'cause you definitely need one after all that hotness." She snickered. I had had enough. As fast as I could, I ripped Liv into the bathroom and pushed her into the freezing shower, soaking her in seconds. "I think you're the one who needs a cold shower." I yelled over her screams of shock and anger. She flailed around for a minute before she remembered how to work the shower curtain.

She stood before me, dripping oceans, glowering. "You have called apon yourself the war of a lifetime. I will get you back." And with that she stalked out of the room. I laughed to myself as I stepped into the now perfect-tempature water.

**I really meant to get more done in this chapter, but I didn't. Oops. Please review. If you hate it, tell me. (And by the way, thats almost all the romance this story is gonna have, things pick up after the next few chapters)**


	7. Blonde girls

**The last chapter was borderline smutty, sorry. I got a little carried away...That scene wasn't really supposed to be there, this one was...Oops...**

**On another note, I think I need an editor, to avoid future fiascos like that one. Any volunteers? I think I might ask one of my very good buds, but if she says no, would one of you like to help me?**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old, and I'm running out of funny ways to twist it. I don't own them. He does. And don't pretend you don't know who he is. You're here, aren't you?**

**Fang POV**

I stepped out of the shower, drenching the bath-mat beneath my feet. I quickly grabbed up the fluffy white towel and and dried off as fast as possible. I did_ not_ need Liv walking in on me naked. Again.

I slipped on the swim-trunks Liv bought me, and a black T-shirt. Also compliments of Liv. She had nearly depleted her savings, buying me everyhting I needed for a comfortable stay at her house, including a brand-new wardrobe. I'd only had one spare shirt when I had left the flock. I hadn't wanted to weigh myself down.

I stumbled into the kitchen, my vision impared as I tried to towel off my hair. Liv was already at the table, reading the comic section of the paper, a steaming cup of tea waiting next to her elbow. As I poured my pops into a bowl, a thought hit me.

"What about our wings?" I asked, mentally kicking myself that this hadn't dawned on me sooner. Liv didn't look up from the paper as she responded, absentmindedly tracing one finger around the rim of her mug. "Macy already knows." She said, taking a sip.

I should have felt more alarmed at this, but I couldn't. I trusted Liv's judgement, maybe too much, but I didn't want to do anything about it. "It doesn't bother her?" Something in my tone must have caught her attention, because she set her cup down, folding the paper nicely. "No. She's known about mine for years. She is one of the most accepting people I know. Hell, I think my wings are the least of her worries. You should have seen her when she found out about my cutting." She said, her liquid eyes exploring mine. I examined Liv inwardly. She didn't come off as that kind of girl.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I asked, retrieving the milk from the fridge, grimacing at the soy-milk. Liv smiled, her eyes far-away, "Like a baby's diaper." She finally said, getting up from the table. I frowned at her, then at the spoonful of cereal waiting to enter my mouth. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. She laughed as I dithered about pouring it down the sink. Yeah, I had a strong stomach, but I never had to think about baby's diapers. Only bone-crunching fights, covered in gore. _That_ I could handle. I shrugged and ate it anyway. Living in cages, or running for my life, had taught me never to pass up a free meal. Especially if it wasn't from a dumpster.

**~After breakfast, pulling up in Macy's drive-way~**

**Fang POV**

Liv didn't bother to knock or ring the door-bell, she just walked in, kicking off her shoes in the entry-way. I followed her, pausing to set my shoes next to hers. Macy's house was probably as old as Liv's, but much swankier. Liv waited in the living room, throwing herself down next to a tall red-headed boy playing an online game. I stood behind the couch, feeling awkward.

"Macy, hurry up, my beard'll be as long as Dumbledores' if you take any longer!" Liv shouted, causing the red-head to glare at her. She grinned at him, and stretched out farther on the couch.

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" came a voice behind me. I turned to see a tall blonde girl in a baby-blue bikini. She was easily 5' 8, with eyes to match her bathing suit. I just stared in amazement. "This is him?" She asked, going to sit on Liv, "He's exactly your type. Have you screwed him yet?" She continued, busily braiding Liv's hair. I could see why they were friends. They had almost identical personalities.

"I may have raped him..." Liv trailed, ogling me jokingly. Macy snorted, "You can't rape the willing." I waited patiently for them to exhaust their banter.

The boy seemed to have had enough though. He stood up, snapping his laptpop shut, and loping out of the room. "Bye Hon, talk to you later!" Liv called, waving. The hieght must run in the family, because the boy was taller than I was.

"Are you ready to swim, or what?" Said Macy, getting off Liv. Liv yipped wordlessly, dashing out what, I assumed, was the back door. Macy beckoned to me and followed Liv. I sighed and did the same.

Macy had a huge pool, in a huge backyard. I hesitated uncertainly on the deck, not having spotted Liv yet. She walked up behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "You're safe here. Promise." She started ahead of me, pulling her shirt off slowly, her brilliant blue wings shimmering quietly in the sunlight. She stepped out of her shorts, further exposing a tiny black bikini. I sat in wonder, at how petite she was. She was a very small girl, inches shorter than Max, her shoulders smaller, her body somehow softer, rounder.

She smiled at me and dove into the water, her wings streamline behind her. Her down was going to take forever to dry. And so was mine. I ripped off my shirt, and jumped in after her.

**So, what do you guys think of Macy? And I have a question to you guys out there. Do you wear boxers under you trunks? I know some guys who do, and some guys who don't. I think it's wierd to wear boxers under trunks. Just sayin'... Anyway, REVIEW! **


	8. Little nautical star

**Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, I would surely be a fisherman, to catch all the wishes I could make, and these characters I would take. But wishes are not fishes, and I am not a fisherman. Not after this oil spill I'm not. **

**Fang POV **

**~Macy's~**

Swimming contentedly, Drifting on my back, wings extended, letting the sun fry my face. My eventual leaving forcably pushed back in my mind. I just listened to Liv and Macy splash around, shouting out whatever crossed their mind.

"Macy, I demand some Three Days Grace, on the surround sound, please." screamed Liv, splashing for emphasis. I had enough of a view to see Macy throw Liv a rude hand gesture, "Do it yourself, you lazy git!" yelled Macy, faking an english accent, which warped and warbled in wierd places because of her thick southern drawl. Liv made an equally rude remark and hopped out of the pool, her wings drooping from the weight of the water.

I paddled lazily, in order to see where Liv went. The fact that she was dripping wet in a tiny black bikini just made it that more enjoyable. Out of habit, my raptor vision focused in. Completely out of habit...

I did a double take as my eyes groped her right thigh. I swore as the red scars came into higher focus. She had mentioned cutting herself before we left the house, but I figured it was just your run of the mill angsty-teenager wrist action.

Red and pink scars ran up and down the length of her thigh, one over another, some faded, some fresh. I dragged myself from the water, nearly slipping when my foot caught on the edge. I righted myself and darted across the grass, grabbing Liv around the shoulders as she started up the stairs to the deck. She stumbled, falling back into me. "I know I'm sexy, but Jeezy Creezy, at least keep it in your pants." She murmured, turning her head to look at me.

"What are those?" I asked, pointingto her leg. She glanced down, then back to my face. "Scars. I assumed that was obvious." She replied, ducking out of my grasp and hopping up the remaining stairs, grabbing up a small gray remote. She pressed a series of buttons, and smiled in victory as "Riot" blaired.

She then set it down and turned to me. "I talked about it before. It's nothing." She whispered. I gritted my teeth. "You did not talk about nearly sawing your leg off!" I threw. The left side of her mouth lifted in a mocking smile.

"Remember what I said about not forgetting who you were. You wouldn't react like this if you were with them." She whispered, her voice sharp. I thought about it for a minute. "Yes. Yes I would. Because I care about them." I muttered, putting Max in Liv's place. Liv shrugged. It looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't she just smiled her innocent little smile and slapped my butt as she walked past.

I shook my head and followed. My eye was caught by something dark on the inside of her left ankle. "Is that a _tattoo?"_

**Fang POV**

**~In Macy's kitchen~**

I sat in Macy's kitchen, spinach salad half-eaten in front of me. Liv had told me she had four tattoos, only two of which she ws able to show me. The one on her ankle (which turned out to be a pair of die) and a small nautical star on her left wrist under her thumb. I sighed inwardly. That was just so _Liv_.

Liv giggled at something Macy said and crunched happily on leftover french toast.

**I know it took me forever, but I have been grounded. for a long time. Sorry.**


	9. I'm a girlscout, dammit!

**Hey, I'm back. I thought about deleting this story, which is why I haven't updated in forever. Is this story worth finishing? Please tell me, so I can put my efforts into something else if this isn't going to work out. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I laugh at your assumption that I own these characters. **

**Fang POV**

It's been two weeks. I need to get going. I had beenheading for europe before I got sidetracked. I had gotten way too comfortable, and now I was reluctant to leave. How was I going to tell Liv? _What _was I going to tell Liv?

**Liv POV**

He's being a butt-head about something. I can see it, his heavy eyebrows get all scrunched up, and he gets quiet. Well, quieter than usual. I'm pretty sure I know what this is about, and I might as well make it easier for the poor confused boy.

**Fang POV**

**~Liv's bedroom~**

I watched as she scrolled around on the computer, Beanie wagging his tail every time either of us moved. I was sprawled out on her pillows, which smelled like her shampoo, the smell making me obscenely happy.

"Uh, Liv?" I whispered, half hoping she didn't hear me. She did. "Yeah, hon?" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "I've been thinking..." I couldn't breath. "Uh-oh." She said, turning around completely. "Uhhh, Umm, crap..." I was half panicking really.

She raised an eyebrow and came to lay down next to me. "Yeah, I got the crap part. What's up?" She murmured, her voice soothing, but driving me into an even bigger frenzy. I hadn't had to tell Max to her face. I'd left a note. That was so much easier. Why didn't I just do that with Liv?

_Because she would hunt you down. She doesn't have a flock to keep safe. _My mind reasoned. Oh, right. That's why. Crap. Might as well get it over with.

"It's time for me to go. I have stuff to do, and I've spent too much time here." I couldn't look her in the face. I nearly screamed when she was quiet for more than a minute. If I looked up and she was _crying_ I would punch myself in the face.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

I couldn't take it anymore. I finally looked up from the embroidery on her pillow case. She was staring at me with anger. Aw, crap. She was going to kick my butt. I waited, half ready to spring off the bed if she was going to attack.

"I'm sure as hell that you meant it's time for _us_ to go." She said, nearly choking she was breathing so hard. Hope flared up, golden and hard, in my chest, before I squashed it. I couldn't take her with me. She wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with erasers. She wasn't used to the hours of flight, to the hunger, the dirt, the B.O. She couldn't handle it, and if I took her along, and she was _killed_, I would never forgive myself.

"No." I put all the steel I could into my voice. "And that's final."

"What are you, my dad?" Her sarcasm almost palpable. She sat up, rage contorting her features. "You couldn't stop me from coming anyway!" She hissed, then she slumped, tears gathering in her eyes, like liquid diamonds. "You don't want me with you, do you?" She asked, soft and broken. I should have said yes, that I didn't want her to come, but I couldn't, not when she looked so pitiful. I jumped up, my hands grasping her elbows.

"I do, but it's dangerous." I said, trying to make her stop the shaking sobs. She froze, which was almost a relief, but not quite. Her eyes glinted up into mine. "You don't think I could handle it?" She challenged. I didn't know how to make the situation better, so I stayed silent.

"I am a freaking GIRLSCOUT!" She shouted, wrenching away from me. "I can handle myself just fine! You don't think I have battle experience, that I would get my ass kicked! That I couldn't handle the wilderness! Let me tell you, mister Butt-head, that I am perfectly capable of everything you are! And I want to come with you, and you can't freaking stop me!" She screamed, her face pale and her body shaking.

_Mister Butt-head? _Really, she couldn't come up with a better insult? Then I did something I thought I never would. "Well, I'm going to tell your parents, and they _can_ stop you." I shot back. She blushed. "They could not. Not physically." The implications behind that statement made me step back. She was willing to fight with her parents, leaving them and her hurt, to come with me? To damage the bonds to her only family, for me?

**How about that? I have to say, all that written girl-screaming has been like therapy for me. I got a lot of angst out in this chapter. Review please. Please? PLEASE?**


End file.
